


【索香】对你好

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆找到了一瓶他很喜欢的酒，但是钱不够。山治替他买了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 25





	【索香】对你好

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Nice to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606546) by [APTX_Eng (APTX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX_Eng). 



索隆走进酒铺。他刚刚用零花钱把保养刀的棉花和保养油补齐，剩下来的钱应该够他买几瓶酒了。

他扫视着酒架，大部分的酒他都没听过，他正准备随便拿几瓶看起来顺眼的，突然发现之前很喜欢的一瓶酒。

几个岛之前他在閒逛时偶然从山贼手里救了一个酒吧老板，为了答谢救命之恩，酒吧老板送了一瓶清酒给他。他回船上后喝掉了。口感非常好，让他意犹未尽。他甚至还跟山治分享了心得。但他就只有那么一瓶。

当海贼的好处是，周游列国可以品尝各个地方的特色美食，但坏处是，他们从不在同一个地方停留太久，如果之后想要再尝一次某个国家的食物，除非回到那个地方，不然就只能在脑中回味了。

索隆很喜欢那瓶清酒，但他并没抱着期望这辈子能再尝一次，没想到竟然在几个岛之外找到了。他高兴的拿起酒瓶，却在看到价钱后瞪大眼睛，默默的再次把瓶子放下。

**也他妈太贵了吧！？**

如果索隆没有买保养用具，还勉强可以买一瓶，但用具已经买了，而且那是必需品，这酒也只能放弃了。

索隆不甘心的撇撇嘴，正准备找便宜的酒凑合一下，眼角却撇见一个金发男人走进酒铺。他一个闪身躲到酒架后面。

他们那天稍早吵架了。原因是什么索隆已经不记得，但一直到船靠岸，大家各自分散，他和厨子都还在冷战。

索隆不喜欢跟厨子吵架。他不是指平时的斗嘴和打架，那是他们交流感情的方式。索隆不喜欢的是真正的吵架，那种会让山治不理自己的吵架。当然，即使自知理亏，他也会因为放不下骄傲，而绝对不会去道歉，但假如到了晚上他们还没和好，就会有一个人得去睡沙发。那个人通常是自己。索隆不介意睡沙发。他哪里都能睡，奇怪的姿势也能睡，重点在于不能抱着厨子。习惯了两个人睡一张床后，自己睡觉就变得很空虚。

索隆和山治都不擅长和好。通常大吵之后他们会不跟彼此说话两天，快忍不住了后再用打架融化冰点，最后以一个吻结束冷战。

但他们现在还在冷战中，所以索隆没有打算去跟山治攀谈。他才不要装得一副没事样去跟厨子打招呼，结果被对方冷哼一声无视，那会丢脸死好吗？

于是他躲在酒架后面偷偷观察，看着山治将几瓶料理酒放进购物篮里，再拿了十几瓶大家开宴会时会喝的酒，最后是索隆平常吃饭或宵夜时会搭配的酒。

索隆看着山治停了下来，盯着购物篮一动也不动，知道山治正在脑中做计算。在这一点上索隆一直都很佩服山治。每次他们去采购，山治总是有办法非常精准的算出他们需要多少食材以及会花多少钱，分毫不差，而且他从来不会拿公用的钱去乱买东西，所以娜美对山治总是很放心。

山治露出笑容，对着篮子点点头，索隆知道他算完了，而且预算够用，他看着山治往收银台走去，却在经过一个架子边时停了下来。

是放着那瓶清酒的架子。

山治对着那瓶清酒歪起头，似乎在回想这是不是索隆喜欢的那瓶。最后他做出了肯定的结论，拿起酒瓶，转到背面，跟索隆刚刚一样瞪大眼睛。

索隆完全可以听见山治在脑中的话。

**也他妈太贵了吧！？**

山治拿着那瓶清酒，低头看看购物篮，又看看清酒，似乎在挣扎。索隆看着山治抿了抿唇，把清酒放进篮子里，继续往收银台前进。

厨子钱够吗？索隆在心里怀疑。他换到另一个架子后面，继续偷看恋人。山治将篮子放到柜台上，拿出装着公用资金的钱包，精准的拿出所需的钱，付给老板。

「这瓶分开来付吗？」老板指着那瓶清酒。

「对，麻烦了。」山治说着，把还有剩一点钱的公用资金钱包放回口袋。

「这瓶很高级呢！小伙子识货喔！」老板拿起那瓶清酒。

「不是我要喝的。」山治把已经结帐的酒放进木箱里。

「那么那个人可真幸运，希望他能明白这瓶酒的价值。」老板笑着，帮山治把那瓶酒包好。

「应该不会明白吧。」山治轻笑，拿出另一个钱包。索隆认出那是他装自己个人零花钱的钱包。

索隆看着山治把钱包里的钱全部拿出来，递给老板。

「谢谢惠顾！」老板开心的挥手送走大金主。

索隆从藏身处出来，什么都没买就走出酒铺大门。

***

索隆隔着一段距离偷偷跟踪山治。其实不需要跟踪，山治的目的地很显而易见，他要把那些酒带回船上，但索隆还是忍不住跟在他后面。

山治经过一家香菸店，索隆预期他会进去。山治的菸抽完了，昨天晚上他才跟索隆抱怨过，索隆用自己的唇化解了他嘴巴的空虚。

但山治没有停下来，连顿一下都没有。索隆正觉得奇怪，才想到为了买他的酒，山治刚刚已经把自己的钱全部花完了。公用资金还有剩一点，但他知道公私分明的山治不会拿大家的钱去买个人的东西，就算是事先挪用也不会。

那瓶清酒虽然是给索隆一个人的，但通常还是会算在公共开销里，毕竟每个人喜欢的东西都不一样，山治常常会给每个人买要各別给他们的食物， 像是乔巴的棉花糖、弗兰奇的可乐和布鲁克的红茶。所以刚刚那瓶酒山治大可用剩下的公用资金付一半，另一半先用自己的钱垫着，之后再向娜美请款就好，但山治却选择全部都用自己的钱付，导致他现在没钱买菸。

那瓶酒是山治要送给他的礼物。

索隆的胸膛里湧出一股感动和内疚的混合体。他在香菸店前停下来，转过脚跟走进去。

***

索隆花了很长的时间才找到桑尼号。其他人还没回来，原本守船的布鲁克在山治跟他交班后就上岛观光去了，现在船上就只有山治。

索隆打开厨房门，没看到山治。储藏室传来声音，索隆走过去，厨子在里面整理食材。

「圈圈。」索隆开口。

山治似乎早就知道索隆回来了，并没有因为他突然叫自己而吓到。他继续摆放食材，没有搭理索隆。

嘛，毕竟他们还在吵架。

索隆走进储藏室，从后面搂住山治，把下巴枕在他的肩膀上。山治停下动作，双手垂在身体两侧，没有拒绝索隆，但也没有接受。他们从来没有用这样的方式和好过，两人都有点尴尬。

过了好一会儿，索隆轻声问：「我们今天早上是为了什么吵架？」

山治低下头，大概是在思考，索隆几乎能听见他脑袋中的齿轮在转动。又沉默了一段时间，山治回答：「我不记得了。」

「我也是。」索隆承认。

「噗。」山治忍不住笑了出来，紧接着索隆也加入他。山治靠上索隆的胸膛，手覆着索隆的手臂，两人就这样抱在一起笑得不停乱抖。

好不容易停下来后，山治转过头，吻上索隆的唇。索隆让手贴上山治的脸颊，温柔的爱抚。

分开来后，山治继续赖在索隆怀里，伸出手轻轻拨着索隆的耳坠。「我买了东西给你。」

「我知道。」索隆捉住调皮的手，拉到面前在上面落下一吻。「我看到了。」

「噢。」山治似乎有点失望。「本来想当惊喜的。」

「你不应该买的，那瓶很贵。」索隆说，但看到山治黯淡下来的表情，他知道山治把他的心疼错认成责备，赶快补充：「我很高兴。我只是不希望你把自己的钱花光。」

厨子露出腼腆的微笑。「那没什么。」

索隆觉得心脏漏跳了一拍。他别开头，想隐藏脸红。「我…我也有东西要给你。」

「喔？是什么？」山治被挑起了好奇心。索隆牵起他的手，带着他走出储藏室，来到餐厅。

餐桌上有一大堆香菸。山治看着小山一样的香菸，目瞪口呆。

「这是你买的？」山治转头问索隆。

「嗯…是酒的回礼。」索隆红着脸，小声的说。

「这么多…你该不会把人家的店买光了吧？」山治拿起其中一包，试图用眼睛数到底有多少。太多了…放弃。

「……有可能。」索隆不好意思的揉着后颈。他回想当时自己一踏进店里，就对着柜台后面的老板喊『DEATH』，凶神恶煞的模样害老板以为那是什么死亡威胁，直到他把钱包里的钱一股脑全倒在柜台上，对方才知道他是要买DEATH牌的香菸。他把那家店的那个牌子搜刮一空。

厨子点了一根，满足的吐出一口烟。「谢了，绿藻。」

「不客气。」索隆露出微笑。「也谢谢你的酒。」

「不客气。」山治也回给他一个笑容。

「你为什么要买？」索隆问出一直盘据在他脑中的问题。「那瓶那么贵，你明知道买了那瓶就没办法买菸了，我们当时还在吵架中，你为什么还要对我那么好？」

本来以为山治会别扭的否认，说什么他才没有要对绿藻好，少自作多情了之类的，但让索隆惊讶的是，山治笑了。「不管有没有吵架，你都是我的恋人。我不对你好要对谁好？」

索隆说不出话。他望着轻松的抽着菸的山治，一个箭步上前把他抱进怀里。

「我爱你。」这是索隆第一次这么直接的说出来，山治有点不知所措。

「只是一瓶酒而已。」山治试着随意带过，掩饰他的害羞。

「你知道不只是这样。」索隆把脸埋在山治颈窝中。

「嗯，我知道。」山治轻轻爱抚索隆的短发。「我也爱你。」

索隆吻住山治，希望能将他的感激、珍惜、尊敬、及深深的爱恋传达给他。他相信山治接收到了，因为他在吻中笑了。

退开来，索隆搂着山治的腰，轻声开口：「今天晚上我守夜，来陪我喝那瓶酒？」

山治露出微笑。

「乐意之至。」


End file.
